


I Saw You!

by agdhani



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: CRY ME A RIVER, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment the break came</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You!

“I saw you, Charles! Don’t deny the proof of my own eyes!”

It took all of Erik’s willpower not to twist the chains around Charles’ throat until the man gasped for air.

“It doesn’t matter, Erik. It won’t work, you and I. We don’t want the same things…” Though lord knows, Charles thought with sorrow that brought tears to his eyes, I wish we did.

Erik counted to silently counted to ten, his eyes never leaving Charles’. He had no right to be jealous. Charles was right. It would never work.

So why did it have to hurt so much?


End file.
